1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc casing for containing a compact disc (hereinafter abbreviated as CD) or a memory disc such as a CD-ROM.
2. Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 16, a CD casing 1 is made of a synthetic resin material, comprising a case housing 3 having a circular disc container section 2 formed therein and a cover 6 rotatably attached to the case housing 3 by inserting hinge pins 5 in the holes made in the upper and lower ends 4 of the case housing 3.
The circular disc container section 2 has a cylindrical projection 7 formed at its center. The cylindrical projection 7 is somewhat resilient, permitting a CD to be held by inserting the cylindrical projection 7 in the center circular hole of the CD.
As seen from the drawing, the cover 6 has tongue-like projections 9 formed on its opposite longitudinal walls 8, thus defining small gaps between the tongue-like projections 9 and the inner surface 6a of the cover 6 for removably holding a booklet, which describes the contents of the CD.
Such a CD casing 1 of synthetic resin, however, prevents the title of the CD, ornamental patterns, the words of the recorded song or any other pieces of information from being printed on the CD casing.
The space available for holding a booklet is relatively small, and accordingly, the booklet size is limited. The booklet is prone to be lost because it is a separate object.
It is required that the synthetic material when disposed of, be separated from paper or other combustible waste. Use of such incombustible material is a significant cause for environmental pollution, and therefore, should be refrained to possible extent.